1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lotion bottle, and in particular to a lotion bottle in which different lotions are received for separate use or mixed use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
People today increasingly enjoy using lip gloss or eye shadow. Currently, the lip gloss or eye shadow is received in variously shaped containers such as a palette-like, a stick-like, a jar-like or a pen-like container, so that a user can carry the container around anywhere for ease of use. However, only one color of lip gloss or eye shadow can be received in the above-mentioned container, regardless of its shape. Thus, the user has to carry about a plurality of containers in which different colors or different color shades of lip gloss or eye shadow are received, which may be inconvenient for the user. On the other hand, with regards to a common skin care essence, it is usually constituted of a skin-care lotion having a skin-renewing effect and an auxiliary lotion without skin-renewing effects (such as a hydrating lotion or a moisturizer). The manufacturer usually mixes the skin-care lotion with the auxiliary lotion in a predetermined ratio, so that the user can use this mixed skin-care essence conveniently. However, if two different chemical lotions are mixed with each other for long periods of time, their chemical properties may change and even deteriorate. Further, when in use, the skin-care essence is inevitably brought into contact with external air, which may change the chemical properties of the skin-care essence and shorten its lifetime.